1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic chuck and a method for producing the electrostatic chuck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a semiconductor wafer is attracted and held on a wafer-supporting surface of an electrostatic chuck. The attracted and held semiconductor wafer is subjected to various treatments such as heating and etching. The electrostatic chuck is a chuck in which an electrostatic electrode configured to generate an electrostatic force on the wafer-supporting surface is embedded in a ceramic base having the wafer-supporting surface. The electrostatic chuck includes a heater electrode embedded therein, as needed, the heater electrode being configured to heat the wafer-supporting surface (also referred to as a “resistance heating element”). The ceramic base is composed of an alumina sintered body or an aluminum nitride sintered body. Alternatively, in consideration of the fact that the electrostatic chuck is used under an environment in which the electrostatic chuck comes in contact with a fluorine-containing gas, an electrostatic chuck composed of a material having high resistance to corrosion by fluorine, for example, an yttria sintered body or a magnesia sintered body, has been reported. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electrostatic chuck, composed of a ceramic mainly containing magnesia (MgO), of the Johnsen-Rahbek type.